Christmas Eve
by Valsays
Summary: Ginny comes home for her first post-war Christmas with her family. A Christmas present for DeadWoodpecker. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!


Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express, her eyes darting back and forth to search the crowd for a familiar face waiting for her. She saw quite a few familiar faces and smiled cordially at whomever made eye contact with her before she finally saw one related to her. She broke into a welcoming grin as Charlie's face came into view and she ran full force into his arms, squealing his name. He embraced her tightly until she pulled away. She glanced to his left and right, realizing he was the only family member there for her.

"What, old Charlie isn't enough of a welcoming party for you, Ginny?" he joked when he noticed.

"No, to tell the truth, I'm quite glad," Ginny smiled. "I could use a bit less of a fuss."

"Celebrity life isn't all it's cracked up to be?" Charlie asked as he eyed her.

Ginny shook her head as Charlie used his wand to load her trunk onto a trolley. "Some things are refreshingly normal, while others..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about that right now.

"I heard the rebuilding went well over the summer," Charlie offered.

"It did, mostly," Ginny agreed. "But I don't think any amount of plaster will cover the true damage."

"I heard there's not as many students as there were before," Charlie said in a more gentle tone.

"Slytherin has never looked so sparse," Ginny smirked, "but rumors are this is the smallest class of first years, and the tables in the great hall feel larger than when I was a first year." Her smile faded as she thought back to the start of the year. "But it's not all bad," she continued after a moment of thought as they began to navigate through the crowd of students eagerly greeting their parents. "They have more transfer students than ever, too."

Charlie's face grew thoughtful. "That's strange. They're not mentioning that in the papers at all."

Ginny nodded. "It's not really something that's talked about," she said, her voice lowered for emphasis. "It's just something you notice." She shrugged. After the war, it was hard not to pay attention to everyone around her. Especially after a school year spent dodging Death Eaters like the Carrows. "How's Mum?" she asked to change the subject.

"She'll be very glad to see you," Charlie assured her. "I was only home for a moment before she mentioned you'd be coming in on the train, but she must have mentioned you at least thirty times."

Ginny felt a reluctant smile spread across her face.

"Why did you come from Hogwarts? I thought you'd be busy enough with practice for the Harpies."

"They asked," Ginny said simply. "They asked, and I... I suppose I just wanted to see for myself..."

She left a lot unsaid and though Charlie felt he understood, at least a little, he realized he barely knew this young woman in front of him, who had grown so far from being his carefree little sister.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny couldn't help herself from feeling safe, and home. The decorations were the same as every year, and if she closed her eyes the smell of pine and cinnamon and cookies baking could take her back to any year in her memory. Years when she'd scamper down the two stories of stairs to the living room to see the presents gathered under the tree; years when she'd come down and see Harry sitting at the table like a genuine Weasley, setting her heart to beating frantically and making her head swim. And then there was this year, with the smallest amount of places set at the table as there ever had since she'd been born. The sense of loss gripped her and she stopped, unable to move.

"Ginny!" Her mother came to her rescue without hesitation, hugging her so tightly as if she could infuse her with love by osmosis. "Oh, Ginny, it's so good to have you home!" Tears were shed by both, of love and joy and sharp pain, all mixed together.

Ginny came into the kitchen at her mum's behest, and was soon distracted by helping her finish the baking, while also beginning the evening meal. Molly had planned a feast that would rival a celebratory feast at Hogwarts and Ginny learned a few new charms her mum hadn't taught her before. "You'll need to know when you have a family of your own," Molly had insisted.

"Hullo," said a familiar male voice from just outside the kitchen.

Molly instantly brightened and threw her arms around Ron, welcoming him as exuberantly as she had Ginny. Ginny smiled with happiness but her heart swelled painfully with anticipation. If Ron was here, then Harry-

"I got off early today, but Harry is tied up in a case. He said to send his love and if he can, he'll pop in for dinner tomorrow." Ron made eye contact with Ginny, screwing his face up apologetically.

Harry wasn't here. Harry wasn't going to come. Ginny's heart fell into her stomach and she wasn't hungry anymore. She set a spoon to stirring with a small charm and left the room. She didn't have a destination in mind, but she wandered through the family room and up the stairs until she was in her childhood room. It still had the same posters; the Weird Sisters and a couple other bands, along with a new one: a Holyhead Harpies poster had found itself stuck to a semi-bare space. Ginny managed a dark chuckle at the thought of one of her brothers putting it there. She crossed her arms and stood facing the window that overlooked the orchard. The light was fading fast and her room was dim, and it felt like the sorrow she kept pushing away was going to swallow her whole. She let out a rush of hot, bitter tears and allowed them to slide down her face. She allowed herself this moment to feel everything, and then as the stars began to shine one by one in the darkness, she made the tears stop, took a deep breath, and cleaned herself up.

By the time she got downstairs, food was on the table and Percy had come in. She ran to give Ron a proper hug, and Percy one as well.

"What's that for?" he asked in amusement.

"Welcome home," she smiled softly. "I missed you both. And you," she said to Charlie, "and you," she said to George, who made no sign he heard her.

Molly made a pleased sound as she gave each of her children a loving glance. "I'm so glad you could each be here," she said warmly.

Arthur bustled in from the floo. "What now?" he asked as he looked around the room. "Sorry I'm late," he kissed Molly on the cheek as he walked by, "had a little last minute thing." He put his things down and hung his coat in the closet then walked to the table. Ginny gave him a hug before he got to his seat at the head of the table.

"I was just saying how happy I am to have each of them home for the holiday," Molly said to Arthur.

"Where's Bill?" he asked as he took his seat. "I thought everyone was coming."

"Dear," Molly said, a tad sweetly, "Bill has a family of his own now. He's in France with Fleur and Victoire, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he grunted as everyone else took their seats. "The Delacours." He looked around the table again. "Where's Harry? He was invited, wasn't he? Molly, you did remember to invite Harry, didn't you?"

Each time he said Harry, Ginny winced as she felt as if she'd been stabbed in the gut.

Ron spoke up this time. "Dad, Harry's been busy on this case. Something came up and he's had to work late. He said to pass on his love and he'll pop in tomorrow when he gets a chance."

Arthur nodded in approval. "Hard worker, that Harry." He began to put food on his plate. "Looks delicious," he said to Molly.

Molly beamed. "Ginny helped."

"Ah, so nice to have you helping your mum in the kitchen," he smiled at Ginny.

"I've missed it," Ginny said as she spooned a tiny amount of food onto her plate. She glanced across the table at George and saw he was taking a decent amount of food. It was a good sign; he'd lost so much weight he hardly looked like himself.

With the familiar sights and sounds, dinner gradually settled into a more relaxed and familiar event. By the time it was time for pudding, some games had been brought out and a semblance of happiness was restored within the house as long as you didn't look too closely. Ginny had a bit of wine, which didn't hurt anything either. By the time the games had been won, the table and kitchen had been cleaned, and Molly and Arthur excused themselves to bed. Percy went up soon after, leaving Charlie, George, and Ginny lounging about the tree and fire in the family room.

George had had more to drink than anyone, but remained less morose than he appeared. He chatted with Charlie as Ginny sat on the end of the couch, hearing them but not listening as she drowsed under a minky soft blanket. The next thing she knew, Charlie was gone and George was adjusting her blanket.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye that she hadn't seen in months.

"That's not really limiting it," she yawned sleepily. She closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire.

Some time later she woke to a flash of green light. Her hand instantly went to her wand, gripping it tightly. She kept her eyes closed except for a slit to appear as if she was still asleep as a figure came around the corner.

"Harry!" she gasped as soon as she recognized his messy hair. It looked as if he'd spent the better part of his day running his hand through it or tugging at it in frustration.

"Hey, Gin," he grinned widely. "You're up late."

"I fell asleep on the couch," she yawned sheepishly.

Harry came to sit beside her on the couch. "I'm glad," he said in a low voice just above a whisper.

Just the sound of his voice sent a thrill through her, and the way he looked at her, sitting so close to her sent a tingle down her spine and all the way to her fingers and toes.

"Everyone else has gone to bed," she said, hoping her tone was as flirtatious as she meant it to be.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a sweet hello, but it was late and Ginny wanted more. She wanted to make up for all the lost time between his auror training and her quidditch training. She opened her mouth after a minute and darted her tongue out against his, pressing herself up towards him. He groaned, sounding both grateful and impatient and it fueled her. She was wide awake now and she slipped a hand under his shirt to feel the skin of his chest and stomach.

Harry pulled back after another minute to breathe. "Merlin, I've missed you, Ginny. You're so beautiful."

Ginny flushed with multiple types of pleasure. "I've missed you, too," she whispered. She shifted herself slightly as Harry slid down to kneel on the floor in front of the couch.

He tugged at the waistband of her pants and she lifted her hips before she could even think about someone catching them. It would be so embarrassing, yet the possibility made it even more exciting. She licked her lips as she watched Harry settle himself between her legs and pulled her butt to the edge of the cushion. Once she was settled, he bent his head until all she could see was his tangle of hair spilling onto the lowest part of her stomach and all she could feel was his tongue finding her most sensitive places.

Ginny threw her head back for a moment, just feeling, putting all of her concentration into equal parts being quiet and enjoying this unexpected present. Once he got into a rhythm he inserted first one, and then two fingers inside her, pressing upward as he moved them ever so slightly. As she get herself getting closer she lifted her head to see his head moving on her, with the backdrop of twinkling lights on the tree and shifting light and shadows of the fire. It was just all so magical.

Harry changed his rhythm again and suddenly she could feel the tightness like a coil winding itself tighter and tighter and everything blurred as she felt that exquisite release taking over her and she gasped into the blanket that had been covering her. Slowly, she came down ever so slowly as Harry continued to nip and play with her. He looked at her with pure delight, his lips glistening in the light.

He kissed her then once more, giving her another thrill of pleasure, before he sat back on the couch beside her. She leaned toward him so she could kiss him again, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," he whispered into her ear.

"Mm, merry Christmas, Harry," she sighed contentedly.

After a few more minutes of recovery, she reluctantly pulled her pants back up. "I suppose I should be getting to bed," she whispered, unable to stop smiling.

"I wish I could join you," he lamented.

"Well... no one else knows you're here yet," Ginny pointed out.

"Ah Ginny, you'll be the death of me. Literally, if anyone finds me in your room."

"I suppose that's true. I like you alive, and well." She stood and he stood as well, picking up his travel bag from where he'd dropped it. He followed her up the stairs until she got to her doorway, where he stole a few more kisses.

"Are you sure?" she breathed into his ear, firmly grasping his favorite part of himself in her hand. It jumped at the attention and he groaned.

"I'm sure I want you every way I can have you," Harry promised, his green eyes gleaming mischievously. "But not tonight."

A throat cleared emphatically behind them and they jumped guiltily, Harry leaping several inches away from her.

It was George. Ginny sighed with relief. "You said nothing you wouldn't do," she said cheekily, one eyebrow cocked in readiness for a fight.

"So I did," George's lip twitched, the only tell on his poker face. "Goodnight, Ginevra. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," they chorused.

Ginny closed her door regretfully, listening to Harry and George walk away before throwing herself on the bed in complete happiness.


End file.
